Logan's Sister?
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Well a fic I just made up, a bit a of bad words. Has some Logan/Max thoughts in here. And I got Cindy and the others in the fic, it isn't a fic with-out them.


Title: Logan's sister?  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Dark Angel  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, under any reason own Dark Angel. James Cameron   
and Charles "Chic" Eglee invented this wonderful show,  
in which, if your reading this you very much do, so   
THANX YOU GUYS!!!   
  
Well, I think I'm finally starting to get a real life, I mean   
I got *strange* friends, and a guy who I have no idea what I feel for him  
who try's to save the world. And I mean I've been busy   
lately. And I think Zach is wrong, all of us need to know where   
the rest of us are. We're a family, and the only one we will ever   
have. I proved that when Bren got in trouble. And I mean the   
only one that knows about me and Logan would be Blaine and Gea. I  
still think what it would be like if we grew up together   
instead of how we did. And what if the pulse never happened?   
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Max's POV  
  
"Yo homegirl!" Original yelled. She was standing with Sketch   
and Herbal. They seemed to be checking out the girls,   
well maybe not Herbal, he has a girl. It's just that Original and   
Sketch need one now. I mean I think Original is more then able  
to handle getting a girl, it's just Sketch I'm not so sure about. I   
went over to sit with them, and I saw Original staring at something  
or rather someone.   
  
"What's up?" I started.  
  
"You remember that guy that just jumped up and left?"   
  
"What guy you talking about?"  
  
"I mean that blonde hair, blue eyed, well lets just say the   
only guy I'd ever give some fun, and not in the sun. What was  
his name....Bobby, Robert, something like that? It was Normal's   
perfect guy, the most fabulous worker ever." I knew Who she was talking   
about. Of course it was Zach. Why would she be talking about him?  
  
"Why are you asking about him? I came here for a break. So how   
bout this girl has some fun now?" Then Original stared at Sketch and he went   
to get me a drink.   
  
"I got that boy whipped, and I don't even have to date him, not that  
I would want to."I don't know why but I felt him, looking at me.   
  
"Why were you asking about the golden boy?" I asked her.  
  
"Cause that hottie of a guy is over there, just don't tell him I said  
anything." AndSure enough as I turned around, he was standing there. I could  
feel Zach moving towards me,and he knew I was able to do that. I guess I was   
thinking more then I had to cause Original hit me in the shoulder.  
  
"Whaz up wit you tonight? I mean if you wanted to have some   
fun, shouldn't you be at Logan's?" I *almost* wanted to fume out right there,   
I mean really me and Logan, in *that* kinda way? I mean he did have those   
wonderful eye's, and that smile, not to mention he was more fucking hot then  
any male I've ever seen. I mean just to feel....whoa, hold up there girl. When I   
got away from those thoughts, I gave her that, back-off-now-or-else look, Know  
what? All this female did was laugh, just strait out laugh. Sketch came back with   
Herbal, since he didn't want to be between two girls who were starting on what they  
thought was girl talk, and my drink. After they sat down I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around to see who it was. Of course it was Zach.   
  
"Max we need to talk....." He started to talk but someone cut him off.  
  
"Exuse me? And why would you, Mr. Perfect want to talk to *our* Max. Maybe  
you should just go away." Before I could talk, Zach grabbed me by the arm and drag me   
out the bar.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I mostly screamed   
at him.   
  
"I'm here because I need your help."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
(AN: dum, de dum dum dum. And now for a commercial break.)  
  
Max: Why does she do this? Always gotta stop for something...  
  
Zach: Yea, I wanted to know why *me* out of all people needed my lil   
sister's help.  
  
Max: And what would you mean by that?  
  
Zach: Hey, Death. Why did you take a break?  
  
Sorceress: I *am* the writer. I get to do what I want, so shuddup, or   
I'll put you into a coma....  
  
Zach: (looks down, then mumbles) sorry.  
  
Announcer: This fanfiction brought to you by Death's Portal,  
somewhere to go, and sign the guestbook (hint, hint)  
  
Sorceress: Sorry, I was bored, and I had major writers block, hehe  
  
Both of them: WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorceress: OK, OK. You two are worse then Goddess.....sheesh. And now   
back to the story.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"I'm here cause I need your help."   
  
"With what? I mean you take how I am pretty bad, and then there's the fact I   
don't follow what you have to say. So if help would mean me joining you, you're wrong."  
I shot back. Wow, I guess I'm in one hell of a bitchy mood. Oh well, he can deal.  
  
"Listen Max, it has to do with Jessie. She's in trouble."  
  
"What do you mean trouble?" I was getting a tad nervous.   
  
"She's been captured by Lydeckers men. She sent out an SOS   
on a certain wave I told her to use to contact me. She sent it about two days ago. And   
since the signal came from here I figured I'd get some help."  
  
"So, what am I going to tell Original? About why the guy I hated *had* to talk  
to me." I questioned.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her the rest of your life. I mean she knows about the problems  
we have. What else did you tell her? We're supposed to be a *serect*, but you seem to not   
know what that means."   
  
"Why don't you just chill about that. If it wasn't for her, with Logan's help, I'd   
be dead. And we wouldn't be talking about this now would we?"  
  
"Logan, Logan, Logan. What are you two married? It's always with *his* help.   
And don't tell me you don't have any feelings for him cause you do." Damn, he needs   
to stay out of my personal life.  
  
Who does he think he is? "What feelings? And what would you know? You don't  
know me at all. I spent most of my life searching for you. Times after times I looked. And  
I was never able to locate you. Or any of the others. I was always alone. And don't give   
me that crap about being a soldier. I wantto get away from that life. Once and for all. If I  
could just revert to a normal human, I would. I would be with my friends right now,   
complaining about how much our boss totally is wrong about doing the damn job. Not   
having to worry about looking behind my back to see if Lydecker is right behind me. Now  
tell meyou wouldn't want that kind of life?"  
  
"I would, but we can't. And we never will be able to." He stepped towards me.   
  
"Do you want to help get one of our siblings out of harms way or not?" God damn him.   
He knew I'd do anything for them.   
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Logan's POV-  
  
I was coming from the kitchen from getting a drink. I was wondering about how  
I felt for a certain Rambo chick, with the kind of eyes that could take your soul to eternity.  
I always had :: ahem:: dreams about her, I mean what man wouldn't. She's just so damn   
tempting, I was firmly in front of my many CPU's and was trying to get information on   
any female's like Max, I just couldn't stand the thought of two Zach's and one was plenty  
enough for me. And I tend to think that Zach feels more about her then the usual   
brother-sister type feeling's.   
  
When I met her I didn't know I would feel *this* way about her. Suddenly I heard  
a noise coming from where the door way. I turned my head towards the noise, and saw   
nothing. Must be going out of my mind. I keep thinking Max will show up and say.....  
  
"Logan, we need your help." I was taken out of my world by seeing the goddess   
who I was thinking about. Man, do your thoughts come in at a bad time.   
  
"What's up?" I asked while trying to look as if I wasn't in my little land.   
Someone else entered the room, and stood behind Max. Zach, of course. He looked tired,  
which was weird considering that those manti-core people always looked like they were   
high on caffeine, when there's a shortage of the stuff. Man I remember before the pulse   
when my parents always had a cup in the mourning.  
  
"One of our own is in trouble." Zach had said.  
  
"Same situation as Bren's case?"   
  
"We don't know. I got a transmission from here coming around this sector."   
Well, this is different, but before anything else happened I heard someone come running   
through the door.   
  
"LOGAN, YOU IN HERE?" We, meaning myself and the other two, turned our   
heads towards the noise of the voice. I recognized the voice as my own sister's.   
  
"IN HERE SIS." I yelled back. I had a smile on my face. Max turned to me with a   
confused expression on her face.  
  
When my dear little sister came into the room she looked like she saw a ghost,  
as did the others.She came up to me.  
  
"How do you know those two?" She asked me.  
  
"You could say they sorta work for me. Guys this is my baby sister Jasmine, but   
it looks like you know each other. Care to explain sis?" She cast her eye's downward. "Jasy  
I know you, I know every crush have, every time you feel down, I'm your big brother,   
what's wrong?" I asked her. She was always the strong silent type. She has sandy blonde   
hair, big green eye's, stood at a nice 5'7. I was always protective of her.  
  
"There my true family, Logan." Is she serious?  
  
"Your part of the manti-core project?" As soon as I asked her that she looked   
like she was going to freak.  
  
"Ho..how do you know about that?"   
  
"I've known about that little sister. Who knew that Jasmine Cale was part of it.   
I mean you could have told me. Thats how I know Max and Zach over there. I found out   
who Max was by the mark on her neck. I can see why you got that tattoo that extends to   
your neck, hides the barcode. I try to help Max find the others like you, but now that I   
know, stay and act like you always do. I don't think I could handle 3 of youlike that." She   
just smiled one of those genuine Cale smiles, adopted or not.  
  
"OK, OK. Don't get all protective now, humph, now that you know, I can help   
protect my big bro. And don't think about fighting wit me."  
  
"OK, enough of the family talk." Max cut in. "We need your help finding Jesse."   
My sis started to laugh.  
  
"Umm, Hiya Max, I am Jesse. I wanted to contact Zach, but Lydeckers men   
almost caught me when I activated the device. So I ran. The most common place I thought   
of was to see Logan. I mean I grew up wit the guy. He *is* my brother after all." She took   
something out of her pocket. "Oh, and I guess who I saw last week." She turned to me.  
  
"Who, shorty?"  
  
"AND STOP CALLIN ME SHORTY!" I laughed. Man it feels good to have family   
around. It looked as if Max and Zach were having a kick looking at their 'little sister'   
acting like this, acting completely human. Emotions and all.  
  
"Aren't I the one that terrorized one when we were little, I mean its the big   
brother law, I can call you whatever I want to?"  
  
"Fine, whatever. I saw Aunt Stacy," God the most busybody ever. "And she   
wanted to know if you could call her. I mean You are her *favorite* nephew."   
  
"Well, this was a trip for nothing." Stated Zach.  
  
"I don't think so," My sis started. " I mean I think I just met my new Sister, one   
way or another."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, your either my sister by us both being manti-core projects, or my new   
Sister-in-law. I see a new member of the family." My cheeks went a fairly shade of red, as   
did Max's. Maybe having family isn't all that good.  
  
~*END*~  
  
Authors Note: So did anyone like that? I mean I need some comments, good or bad. I did  
this to make things a bit interesting. I can't remember who, but someone asked me to do   
a fic with Logan's background. And this was a weird to do it. I mean I had to get Original   
in it, and I'm sorry to the Zach lovers, but I felt that he had to be bashed.  
  
Zach: What did I do?  
  
Max: How about being a prick?  
  
Logan: Ouch, that had to hurt.  
  
Zach: Watch it Cale, or else.…  
  
Sorceress: No one will harm Logan. Or I'll harm you. Remember us author's have all the   
power.  
  
Zach: :: gulp:: sorry ma'am.  
  
Sorceress: Thats better. Well, people should I make a sequel? And tell me if anything is bad?  
I mean I have to know what you people like.....  
  
Authors Notes(Again): NOw unless I get reviews, no more stories........Im serious, i mean I got   
alot of sailor moon and gundam wing fics i need to finish, but I NEED REVIEWS, or else......no  
more. But if I do get enough reviews I'll write a sequal...its up to u 


End file.
